1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a data access system and method. Specifically, it is a system and method applied to a plug and play (PnP) portable data storage device that employs fingerprint identification technology with a buffer, which assists in quickly retrieving data as contrasted with fingerprints of users to confirm user identities and allow access to the data storage device.
2. Related Art
With the coming of the xe2x80x98m-commercexe2x80x99 era, new slim-and-light personal portable devices (such as mobile phones, PDAs, portable laptop computers and the like) with comprehensive functionality and great carry-and-go portability, have recently come onto the market. These newly launched devices have become more and more popular; the demand for, and development of such popular devices never remains stagnant. More diversification of such devices is to be explored and applied. Among which, portable data storage device has become one of the hottest topics in the development of personal portable devices. Because of the convenience and handiness it offers to users, the portable data storage device is now playing an indispensable role in the realm of xe2x80x98m-commercexe2x80x99, or mobile commerce, and is becoming another emerging trend of the future.
In general, conventional portable data storage devices take advantage of the characteristics of Plug and Play (PnP) devices, to afford every facility to users and to enable users freely to connect the devices to other connecting terminals and access the information therein. Therefore, there is almost no security mechanism designed to place a security control on data access. Some conventional devices adopt encryption, encoding or compression methods (while saving data) to prevent an unauthorized data access in case of misplacement or loss, and some take the user""s password (as with conventional software) approach. All the aforesaid security mechanisms inconvenience users. Therefore, to solve the aforementioned problems, fingerprint identification technology has been applied to portable data storage devices to assist in verifying identity. This process is simple and easy-to-use; it requires only a few verifying steps. It not only eliminates the old, tedious decryption work, but also resolves the confusion caused by the conventional password mechanisms.
Yet, when the verification process (of the portable data storage devices) becomes tedious and complicated by reason of repeated procedures (such as retrieving, recognizing, verifying and matching), the said process turns out to be ineffective. Therefore, combining the advanced technology of computer software and hardware with portable (fingerprint recognition) data storage devices to set up a comprehensive buffer matching mechanism, may greatly improve overall performance.
In light of the aforementioned circumstances, the invention aims at establishing a buffer matching mechanism to assist the recognition process of a portable PnP data storage device, and offering a system and method of fingerprint recognition and data storage in order to achieve a high recognition and access rate.
Another object of the invention is to offer a user-friendly operation interface configuration. This allows users to fine-tune the memory buffer""s configuration and optimize its functionality, allowing the system and method of the invention to have more flexibility.
To achieve the above-mentioned goal, the invention of a data storage system with buffer memory and fingerprint recognition comprises: a data storage module, a transmission interface module, a fingerprint recognition module, and a control module.
In addition, the methods of the said invention include the following steps: linking the data storage device to the terminal, entering a receiving/inputting mode to accept a fingerprint image, processing an identification operation through a buffered contrast mechanism, transmitting the access control command to allow access transmission, processing selected corresponding data transmission through a transmission interface.
The detailed description of the content and technology of the invention is depicted in the following diagrams: